


Happy New Year

by nerdlexia



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, College Castiel/Dean Winchester, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, charvelle - Freeform, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlexia/pseuds/nerdlexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Castiel's first year of college, and he's away from all his friends. Fortunately, he makes a few in no time, forming a close group, especially with Dean Winchester. They spend time together at their first New Year's party, but Castiel isn't sure he's ready for that step yet. One year later will Castiel take that leap and form the beginning of his relationship with Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've created another one-shot. This one is based off of a dream I had, and I thought hey! why not make it Destiel. I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot, and who knows, maybe one day I'll make it a full fic.

It was Castiel’s freshman year of college. He found himself in a new town and away from everyone he knew. But he saw this as a fresh start, a chance to meet new people, and a chance live on his own. So when he packed up his clothes and set out for Kansas, he took a breath of relief and prepared for his next adventure. 

The first person he met was a girl named Charlie Bradbury, a redheaded girl in his computer class. Cas is okay with technology but Charlie’s a genius, and it was only the first day. After his classes, Castiel bumped into her on the field and the hung out for a while, getting to know each other.

From there, Charlie introduced him to Kevin Tran – another genius kid -, and Dean Winchester, who Cas saw in his English class the next day. The four of them met up often, after classes or in their free time. By the end of the semester they had formed a tight group.

X

As Castiel leaves his last class to meet up with his friends, he thinks about his plans for the break. Maybe he’ll go back home for the winter to see his family. Sure he’d like to spend a Christmas with his friends, but he misses his parents and siblings.

Since it’s December, the group meets in an old music room to avoid the cold. When he turns the last corner everyone greets him.

“Hey, Cas!”  
“There he is!”  
“There’s my main squeeze!”

They all welcome him at once. Castiel gives a small reply.

“So, Cas, we were just talking and Jo invited us to her New Year’s party.” Charlie announces. Jo Harvelle is Charlie’s current ‘love interest’ because “crush is such a high school term”. “Do you have any plans over the break?”

“Actually, I was thinking about going home for Christmas.”

“That’s understandable.” Kevin speaks up.

“Yeah.” Dean agrees.

“Well, the party is five days later, so maybe you can come back down?” Charlie suggests.

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Is everything alright?” Dean asks. “What’s wrong, Cas?”

“I’ve never been to a party before, especially New Years.”

“There’s not going to be anything bad, Castiel. If that’s what yore worried about.” Kevin states.

“Yeah, it’s Jo. She’s not into stuff like that.” Charlie defends.

“You know her mom owns a bar, right?” Dean adds.

“Okay, fine. But that doesn’t mean anything.”

“Just because you have a crush on her-”

“Hey-”

“Enough you two. We’re all adults her.” Kevin stops the argument, while Castiel just laughs in the background at Dean and Charlie’s crazy antics.

“What do you think’s so funny, Chuckles?” Charlie asks before they all bust out laughing. A minute later, she sighs. “I’m gonna miss you guys.”

“It’s only a month.” Cas states.

“Yeah, but it’s a month too long. That’s why we all need to go to the party.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll go.’ Castiel gives in.

“Are you sure?” Dean asks. “What about your family?”

“I’ll just fly down on New Year’s Eve, and then go back the next day or so.”

“I can pick you up at the airport if you want.”

“Sure, Dean. That’ll be great. Thanks!” 

“It’s not a problem.”

“Okay, so it’s settled. You two can go together,” she points at Dean and Castiel, “Kevin can go with his girlfriend, and I’ll go alone.”

“We have to have dates?” Cas asks.

“No. It’s just convenient the way it worked out, that’s all.”

“Am I not good enough to be your date?” Dean fakes being hurt.

“Yes. You’re such an embarrassment.” Castiel kids.

“Nutjobs.” Charlie whispers.

“I heard that.” Dean says.

“Good. You were meant to.”

The four talk some more before heading their separate ways.

X

“Heya, Cas!”

“Hello, Dean. Thanks for picking me up.”

“I told you, it’s no problem. So when are you heading out again?”

“Are you wanting to get rid of me that quickly?”

“What? No! I just-”

“I’m kidding.”

“I know, I just- I was just wondering how long and if you had a place to stay.”

“I have a flight tomorrow night. But I don’t have a place to stay.”

“You can stay with me. Jo’s isn’t too far from my parents’ house; so I was just gonna crash there. Hey, you can meet my little brother.” Dean grins.

“Sure. Okay, that sounds nice. Thanks again, Dean.”

“Stop thanking me. I don’t mind doing this.” Cas gives a small smile in acknowledgement.

When they reach Jo’s, there are only a few people there. Charlie insisted on arriving early to help set-up.

“Tell me again why you didn’t have this at the Roadhouse?” Dean asks.

“Because there’s a bar there that’s not free, mom would kill me if I trash the place, and at least here you have a nice view of the fireworks.” Jo tells him.

“I think there’s a nice view at the Roadhouse too.”

“I don’t care, Dean. It’s not going to be there.”

“So touchy.” Dean laughs.

“Oh, go help set up.” Jo playfully shoves him away. “Nice to see you, Castiel.” She adds.

“Nice to see you too.” He follows Dean to where Charlie, Kevin, and another girl, who Cas assumes is Kevin’s girlfriend, are standing.

“Glad you two could show up.” Charlie says. “Now come and help us.”

X

“Come on, everyone! It’s almost midnight!” Charlie yells over the music and leads everyone to the deck. As they make their way outside, everyone crowding together, the countdown begins.

“Ten, Nine, Eight…”

Charlie is making her way to Jo.

“Seven, Six, Five…”

Kevin and his girlfriend are in an embrace.

“Four, Three, Two…”

Cas is standing next to Dean, his heart already racing.

“One. Happy New Year!”

Explosions fill the air, and Cas clutches his ears. This was part of the reason he didn’t want to come. He hates fireworks and he always has. Well, at lest the sound, not the bright colors and beautiful looks of them.

He sees Dean move next to him, and then he feels hands on his. His right hand gets moved slightly.

“Happy New Year, Cas.” Dean whispers. His hand moves back to his ear, and Castiel is overwhelmed by the warmth behind him.

Castiel would never admit he’s been having feelings for the man behind him. He would never act of them though. Dean is too good of a friend, and Castiel is too focused on his studies.

Soon enough the party is over. Charlie disappeared somewhere, most likely with Jo, and Dean and Castiel head to the Winchester household. Before he knows it, Castiel is on a flight back home.

X

364 Days Later

Castiel had found himself in the same position as last time. He went home for winter break, and came back on New Year’s Eve for the party. But this time, it’s a little different because Castiel and Dean had confessed their feelings for each. However, both agreed that they should wait until their freshman year was over. Eight months later and they are still friends. Cas is hoping that it changes tonight though.

Dean picks Castiel up at the airport.

“Hey.” Dean smiles.

“Hi.” Castiel returns the warm greeting.

“How was your Christmas?” Dean asks.

“Good. Yours?”

“Not bad. Sammy and I had a lot of fun in the snow. I miss the little guy.”

“But at least you don’t live too far away. You can always visit him.” Castiel tries to be helpful.

“Yeah, and maybe you could come with me sometimes. Sam is always asking about you.”

“Sure, Dean. I would like that.”

“Speaking of, I don’t suppose you have somewhere to stay tonight?”

“You would be correct in that assumption.”

“So, do you want to stay with my folks like last year? Unless you have someone better.” Dean laughs.

“I would love to stay with you and your family, Dean.”

“Good. Then it’s settled.”

X

They arrive at the party early, again, after Charlie’s insistence. First, they run into Jo and Charlie making-out in the kitchen.

“Castiel! I’m so glad you could make it again!” Jo hugs him.

“Cas! I’ve missed you!” Charlie hugs him as well.

“I’ve only been gone two weeks.”

“Two weeks is too long. Isn’t that right, Dean?”

“Yeah.” Dean gives a soft smile.

Charlie clears her throat and gives a pointed look.

“I think we’re gonna go see the others and help set-up. Come on, Cas.”

They wave goodbye. Well, Charlie more like shoos them away. Dean and Cas make their way to the living room. There are a few newer faces this year than last. 

“Hey, Clarence!” Cas turns around to see their new friend Meg.

“Hi, Meg. Glad you could come.” He smiles.

“You two have got a lot of work to do, you slackers. Better catch up!” She teases.

X

In no time, decorations are up and the party begins. Though fuller than last year, the small group of friends has no trouble finding one another. When it’s time for the countdown, they make their way to the deck. Remembering the chaos last year, Charlie and Jo, Kevin and his girlfriend, and Cas and Dean make their way outside early.

“It’s so nice out here.” Charlie says, wrapping her arms around Jo.

“Yeah.” Kevin agrees. “I hope we get to do this every year.”

“Me too.” Cas adds, looking around at his group of friends.

After a few minutes of admiring the peaceful night, others start to join. 

“There you are, Clarence! I’ve been looking all over for you. Are you ready for the new year?” Meg asks.

Finding a burst of confidence, Castiel answers, “Yeah, I think I am.”

Soon enough, the countdown begins.

“Ten, Nine, Eight…”

Charlie and Jo are already kissing.

“Seven, Six, Five…”

Kevin and his girlfriend are hand-in-hand.

“Four, Three, Two…”

Meg moves closer to Castiel just as Dean does.

“One! Happy New Year!”

Warm hands cover Castiel’s ears, and before he knows it, he’s turning around to face Dean.

Dean quickly looks at Castiel’s lips, and then their eyes meet. They move in closer, and in no time, their lips touch. Fireworks explode through the air making Cas jump. Their kiss quickly ends and Dean giggles, placing his back over Castiel’s ears.

“Happy New Year, Cas.” Dean whispers.

“Happy New Year, Dean.” Castiel replies.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably longer than most of my other one shots (honestly I can't remember). But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Yes, it probably would've made more sense to post this around New Year's but hey... Also, I might've finished writing this while in Comp class. Oops... Please feel free to leave comments or anything. I would appreciate it! I'll see ya next time!


End file.
